poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Illith
The island is Illith is very large and players can come from anywhere on it. Players can make up the villiage they come from for be from the main city. Here you can find out about each of the main areas. Main Island and Surrounding Sea Illith is an island spanning one thousand by five hundred and fifty miles situated in the Ebony Sea. It has five smaller islands dotted around its coast and many tiny islands between them. The surrounding sea is perilous and filled with dangerous Pokemon so very few have left Illith bar brave adventurers and very large cargo ships. Illith’s coast varies in design, from the hard stony beaches in the north, the huge sheer cliffs in the north-east to the soft golden sands in the south west. The surrounding sea also changes it’s temperament but it is almost always rough and treturous, only the largest, most skilled ships can break through its waters. The island is covered with various terrains, in the north-east, the huge Ironvein Mountains, in the south-east the rich green Ashir forest, the center is filled with rolling fields and the north is home to coarse rocky hills with sparse fawner. While the country is covered in many different terrains the climate is much alike across the whole of the surface of Illith; mild, while growing colder in the north. Thanks to the mountains and harsh sea, the whole of Illith can be stricken with terrible storms but in the summer months will brighten up as the waters bring warmer weather with them. Greyson Greyson is the only city in Illith and ruled by King Cambell from a long line of rulers before him. It is a large city with a population of just over 100,000 citizens. It is surrounded by high stone walls and has a castle in the centre of the city. Many grand tournaments are held here through the years. The Greyson river runs straight through the center on the city with many bridges that go over it, the main one being close to the castle and named the Royal Bridge. The water runs all the way from the city to the sea from both the north and the south. Greyson is surrounded by a high grey wall that protects it's inhabitants from wild pokemon and raids from bandits. Inside there is a plathora of shops and holy buildings for all the good gods. Arceus is the main god of Greyson but all other good and neutral gods in the Pantheon are welcomed as well. Near the Greyson castle is the large Arceus Cathedral that is made of a rich yellow-gold stone with huge stain-glass windows that stretch from the ceiling to the floor. The windows depict Arceus in his many forms and images of him creating everything. The east of Greyson is filled with shops and is known as the Market District. There are hundreds of places where an adventerer can buy weapons, armour and supplies as long as you have the gold. Here is a short list of well known shops in the market district: Selemchants Run by a human man named Henry Selemchant this shop is filled with various goods both magical and non. This is the place to go if you want to find something just a bit strange. Adventerers from all over Illith sell to Selemchant so you never know what could be available. Rocky Results This alchemy shop is run by the dwarf woman Eldeth Bronzehelm and while she doesn't promise that all of your experiments will work out fine, all of hers have been experimented with to an inch of her life. Come here if you want healing potions, explosives or poisons, just make sure you don't mix them up! The Razorleaf Armouries Known as the best armour you can find in Greyson, the gnome Hewitt Finnal compeats with all the dwarves in the city. You will know if the armour you get from him is his though as it will have the Razorleaf symbol embossed in it. You can buy anything from leather to plate here. Whimsicott Cottons Owned by a pair of sisters with a love of the soft cotton you can get from Contonees and Whimsicotts, the Whimsicott Cottons tailors is the place to go for everyday wear and robes for wizards or warlocks. They know all the enchanting tricks to make your cloth armour the best it can be and it will be soft as a breeze too. The Sleeping Snorlax A large inn on the side of the river, the Sleeping Snorlax is known for its soft beds and delectable foods. Owned by the human family the Avery's when you stay there you will likely meet Carren behind the bar and his wife Helga serving the drinks. Underdark The Underdark is a reverse citadel that resides directly under Illith and is home to terrifying creatures and the drow. It stretches further down than many surface dwellers can imagine and has only ever been truly explored by the denizens of its home. It is a dark, dank place that gets colder and more eerie the further down you go. The drow who wish to be accepted into the surface world mostly live close to the top of the Underdark while the ones who are happy worshipping Zekrom and continuing their enslaving ways stay much further within the citadel. The Ebony Citidel This reverse citidel runs through the heart of the Underdark and is in fact the largest "city" of Illith. It has a ruler both at the top and the bottom of the vertical city, the top for the drow wishing to be included in Illith society and the bottom for the corrupted drow still under the rule of Zekrom. The Ebony Citidel has hundreds of beautiful black carved buildings for the leading women of the race and sprawling slums for the men and slaves. Depending on how far down you go you may end up seeing the pits of dead bodies they keep to feed their monsterous Pokemon or the ritual slaughtering for their dark goddess. At the top of the Citidel you could easily confuse it for an average surface town, filled with markets and bursting with life... Just don't descend too far down. Ironvein Mountains The Ironvein Mountains are the tallest peaks in all of Illith and can be seen from almost anywhere on the island. They are huge and grey, streaked with the deep colours of its namesake. It is home to the dwarves and they have carved their homes through the side of the mountain, careful never to over mine its bounty. The Great Vein This is the city-like mass of tunnels that the Underduke rules over. It is known as the Great vein as it is the heart of the economy and if it should even collapase as would the rest of Illith. All precious and non-precious metals come from the Great Vein and the Underduke oversees everything that leaves the mountains. Inside the Great Vein are hundreds of houses bored into the stone where the dwarves all reside. There is occational problems with drow trying to take over the tunnes, saying it belongs to the Underdark but the dwarves do a very good job of keeping the invaders at bay. Ashir Forest The Ashir Forest is over fifty square miles of untouched wooded wilderness where the Elves and Gnomes reside. It is a labyrinth of twists and turns, easy to get lost in if you do not have a guide but also filled with tantalising mysteries and opportunities for adventure. The Marble Orchard The Marble Orchard lies at the heart of the Ashir Forest and is a wonder to behold. Created from giant white trees sculpted through centuries of careful planning into houses and walkways, it is the living centre for all elves. It is almost impossible to find if the elves do not wish you to find it as the forest itself will twist and warp to send you back outside of it or leave you wandering the maze of trees for weeks with no luck. The main elven council sits in the largest of the white trees and often talks about how they can better Illith for the elves and the other races that reside. Orc Caravans Orcs are nomadic people and do not keep their groups in one place for long, preferring to follow the best game hunting around Illith. Because of this you will be much more likely to find an orc caravan then a settlement. There are dozens of orc clans around but only one head clan. Bloody Ash Clan Originally from the harsh volcano island of Giratina's Maw, the Bloody Ash Clan came over to Illith when they ran out of game to hunt. Incredibly tough and large for orcs this is the clan all the cheifs are a part of. They adorn their face and bodies with the red ash of the volcano island to show their clan status and the cheif is often nearly entirely red with the thick covering of ash on him. Giratina's Maw To the west of Illith lies an active volcano that is constantly spilling out red ash and a thick smog that blackens part of the west of Illith. It is known as Giratina's Maw as many think that when the volcano finally goes off the devils of hell will spill forth from the volcano. It is very harsh ground and not much lives on there expect the hardest of Pokemon. The Ash Marsh Thanks to the thick ash that leaks from Giratina's Maw there is a smog that hangs over what is now known as the Ash Marsh on the west side of Illith. Acidic rain pours down from the smog and has caused a huge area to turn into a marshy wasteland, filled with poisonous pokemon and special ingrediants perfect for making potions. It is not a good place to stay for long though as the very air in that area is poisonous to most. ''More will be added as you explore and complete missions.''